A New Meal
by VoreLover360
Summary: Hunting leads to eating, but eating has consequences.


It seemed like it was going to be a pleasant summer day at first; sunny with occasional clouds rolling by that offered a light breeze. Caeruleus, a mostly blue dragon, was flying over a luscious green forest as he looked around for anything worthy of adding to his collection. Like most dragons, he had a habit for building up a hoard, although; Caeruleus wasn't the type to steal something from another. He wouldn't risk starting a fight to possess something that wasn't his.

Unfortunately for him, some things you don't know are owned by someone else…until the last moment.

Such as something bright and yellow in a clearing within the woods that the dragon dove to get a better look at. It wasn't until he landed right behind it that two rabbit-like ears popped out of the yellow along with a jaggedly shaped tail. The creature turned around and looked up at the dragon, asking with a high-pitch, "Pika?"

The dragon blinked in surprise at actually getting to see a Pokémon; especially a pikachu.  
The little creature didn't seem scared at all or angry at Caeruleus for bothering it. Heck, the pikachu eventually got up and got closer to the dragon, to which he smiled and plucked it up carefully by the waist. "Aww, you're quite a cute thing. I don't think it would be smart of me to collect yo-."

A low growl interrupted Caeruleus.

He quickly glanced over to the side at the treeline. There stood an arcanine that glared at him, teeth shown and in a crouched stance. Then the Pikachu looked over, squeaking happily, "Pika!"

It dawned on the dragon what was going on right at that moment. He forced a big grin and set down the Pikachu, stammering out nervously, "I know what this looks like. I wasn't trying to take your friend. I was…just checking it out. No need to get ill with me. He's fine."

The arcanine huffed before looking to the little chu pal and then motioned with her head for it to move away. The Pikachu gladly did so, scurrying to the other side of the clearing and leaving Caeruleus right in the middle of that clearing. He gulped nervously as he wondered if he was fast enough to fly away before this arcanine attacked or if it was better to not move. Maybe she'd become disinterested if he just stood there, he thought.

However, that idea went away quickly as the arcanine pounced.

The dragon yelped, spreading out his wings and turning away from her to run as well as hopefully lift off in time. Instead, the weight of quite a big arcanine came crushing on top of him, making him wheeze and his eyes bulge from most of the air being forced out of him at once. She sat there on top of him, growling angrily at first. Strangely, the anger in her rumble shifted to a pleased one. Like she was happy about something. He had at least his neck and head out from under her, so he was able to look up and see what her expression was. The Pokémon was smiling at him with a tapered green gaze that was focused on him.

Her look made him blush and glance side to side at suchness. Did he stimulate her somehow, he wondered. Was it the fact that she was dominating him with just her weight or the sight of him? Caeruleus didn't know what to do with a female Pokémon that liked him. He was normally shy and sheepish even around females of his own kind. He offered a smile to her, saying, "U-um, you mind moving. It's difficult to breathe with you on top of me like this."

The smile of his went away though as she licked her chops. "Oh, shoot."

He wriggled one arm out from under her successfully, trying to pull himself out the rest of the way. The arcanine sat up, allowing him to curl up his wings and move one foot forward. That was all she allowed him to move though as her paw slammed into the base of his neck, causing Caeruleus to give a weak "meep". The pokemon licked her upper-lip one more time, getting them slicked up and ready for the feasting ahead of her.

Her mouth went down on his head, making sure to keep her jaws parted enough to not get her lips stabbed by those horns and fin-like spikes. In one dive she managed to get his head into her currently bulging-out cheeks, to which she removed her paw from him. She didn't want to be hunched over while she ate after all. She brought her head up, keeping her saliva-soaked lips gripping her food.

Caeruleus took this chance to swat his claws up to her face. There was no way he'd go down this Pokémon's throat without a fight. His claws just barely reached her snout, but before he could slice into it…he realized in the worst way possible that this arcanine was experienced in swallowing big meals. And at a rapid pace. She gulped loudly, jerking her head back as her strong throat tugged him in up to his chest now filling up her mouth. He wiggled about in discomfort at her tongue moving over his spine and shoulders, while his wings were forced to fold down or else he'd be in some serious pain. The dragon could hardly breath in the tight throat that hugged his face and dripped spittle all over him. He didn't even want to open his mouth so that her disgusting liquids didn't get in his maw, but he cared for trying to get air into his lungs more so than about sanitation.

Breathing heavily, he tried to call out for help, yet was interrupted by another gulp that forced him along hurriedly. His head popped through a sphincter, sending his head and neck into the stomach. The place smelt of meat and revolting acid that made him cough a lot at the fumes getting to him immediately. The dragon tried to catch his breath, shouting between his gasps for air, "Hey! I'm a dragon! You're not supposed to eat me! LET ME OUT!"

Caeruleus's hips shifted and jerked about as if that would help him slide on back out. The arcanine didn't mind the squirming though. It in fact made her smile even wider and growl happily between each gulp. Her belly being full of active food always made her so content. She hoped that this time her meal would be active a bit longer as she shut her eyes, thinking of how lovely it felt all of those times before prey massaged the inside of her tummy. The arcanine let out a content sigh through her nose before the dragon's tail whacked her snout. Instead of making her spit him out or stopping because the hit hurt…which it didn't, she swallowed up his legs and feet. That left his tail sticking out from between her lips. Her mouth formed an "o" around the thrashing appendage, slurping it down in a powerful suction. She hardly even had to swallow down Caeruleus's tail since it was small compared to the rest of him. Soon, all of the dragon's body was curled up inside of her belly, much to the dragon's anger…and worry. He didn't wish to show his worry yet though.

"You can't keep me in here! I'll make you sick!" His head pushed up against her stomach, ramming his horns into her as roughly as possible. "I'm a dragon, which means that I have strong scales and sharp things all over me. I don't think you want to die over just one meal, do you?"

The arcanine glanced to the back of her belly where Caeruleus's horns poked into her. It felt a little weird, but nothing too concerning for her. She'd had a qwilfish and other spiky Pokémon before to eat; yet they ended up quite nicely part of her body afterwards. She shrugged before plopping down on her side to let the belly be able to be seen by her and for her to paw at it when she felt like it.

However, she wasn't allowed to relax quite yet when the dragon shoved his hand and wings into the tight belly walls all of a sudden.

The arcanine's cheeks puffed out. She then released a loud belch that shook the trees and earth around her for the ten seconds she sounded off the burp. Caeruleus's eyes were wide at that burp pulling out most of the air and making the belly even tighter around him. The belly-juice glossed walls groped every part of him and kneaded at his scaly form to the point he couldn't move. That was when the panic started to flesh out as he shouted, "H-hey! SPIT ME OUT, YOU STUPID POKEMON!"

Setting her head down to relax, the arcanine was about to shut her eyes until she realized that her food was only shouting. No moving at all except for some slight nudges and from the mouth moving. Her ears went up as she remembered having to gulp down some air for food the last times this happened. She wasn't sure why this happened, but she at least knew how to fix it. The female Pokémon gulped down some air, watching the belly attentively until the dragon started pushing around again. Her eyes shut this time and her head rested on the grass, allowing the muffled shouts and squirms from her prey to lull her to sleep.

As her heart beat slowed down and her leisurely breathing commenced, the dragon was even wilder with shoving about in there. How could she fall asleep to all of this commotion in her belly, he wondered. But the most important wonder at the moment for him was how to get out of there. His claws gripped at the tum before trying to slice into it, yet the stomach treated his sharp claws like they were stubby soft fingers that belonged to a baby. Not even a nick into the flesh. All of Caeruleus's body parts went smashing and thumping into the belly with as much strength as possible.

Sadly, after twenty minutes of throwing himself about in there, he grew tired and sore. Breathing heavily, he lay in the saliva and digestive juices at the bottom of the belly. "Th-this can't be h-happening," he panted out before exhaustion claimed him and forced him to fall asleep.

For seven hours, the two slept out in the open. The arcanine wearing a smile as she slept, not worrying about a single thing.

On the other hand, Caeruleus had plenty to worry about. The awkwardness of being in such a tight sack with liquids filling in made him turn a lot in his sleep and grunt every time he had to shift. It was a good thing that he had scales. It meant that the acids wouldn't get to him easily. However, it was also a bad ordeal since that meant he'd have to feel when the stomach was ready to churn him up for real. Not treat him like weak meat like it had been.

A loud glorp and long gurgle signaled the beginning of that, waking him up from his seven-hour rest to feel a tingle and sting on his backside. It only felt irritating at first, making him grunt and try to get his back out of the juices. However, as he looked down and noticed only his head was out of the liquids, since the belly was nearly full of it that was when he really began to freak out.

The arcanine jolted at the unexpected scream, looking immediately over to her belly with those sleepy eyes. The yelps and pained shouts continued while his arms and feet punched out, making obvious imprints on her belly's surface. It made her growl lightly and cuddle her head against the sloshing tum, happy that her food was "massaging" her stomach. Her nuzzling though made the paws of the dragon go reach for her muzzle through the belly. What silly food, she thought before licking the belly a few times and then let her heavy paw sit on top of the softening waistline of the arcanine.

The struggling weakened with barely any shoves that poked out above the rounding out belly surface over the next two hours. She watched and felt as her meal slowed down its protests.

In her eagerness for more struggling from Caeruleus, the arcanine shoved both paws into the stomach.

Instead, he let out one more yelp of pain and then seemed to crumble and glorp into the goop he had been dissolving into.

The belly let out a low gurgle while the arcanine whimpered. She had been wanting more fun, but it seemed as though her food wouldn't be able to do that any longer. Huffing, the pokemon relaxed and figured to just sleep off the rest of this meal.

-

Two days later, the arcanine awoke to something poking her waist. She glanced back, seeing her Pikachu friend giggling as he just kept on poking away. Though, it became clear to the arcanine's amazement and horror why it was doing that. Her belly was fat! All of her was fat! 

She let out a whine, drooping her ears at being so greedy and lazy to allow the food to turn to fat. The arcanine let the Pikachu poke away, thinking of how she'd have to walk and run so much to get fit again. That was the price she had to pay to enjoy a filling and squirmy dragon it seems.


End file.
